1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for receiving an IC package, and more particularly to an electrical connector having at least one base unit movable in a frame unit.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,746 issued to Charles et al. on May 16, 2006 disclosed an electrical connector for receiving an IC package, which includes a periphery frame and a base unit retained in the frame with a number of contacts received therein. To enable a balance force applied on the base unit by the IC package, the contacts are divided into two groups with opposite contact orientation, whereby the base unit will be pushed by the contacts along opposite directions when the contact deforms.
However, duo to high density of the contacts received in the base unit, the internal force applied on a substantial middle portion of the base unit is significant and is likely to cause breakage of the base unit.
Thus, there is a need to provide an improved electrical connector capable of prevent breakage of a base unit.